1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supports for rifles and handguns to aid in aiming and firing. More particularly, this invention relates to such supports that are intended for use when field and bench shooting.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement over the shooting support described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,057 to Wayne Cady. The shooting support described in that patent was primarily intended for use when field shooting, although it was also useful when bench shooting.